Zentopia Church (Enriant)
The Zentopia Church (ゼントピア教会 Zentopia Kyōkai) is a religious organization who acts in the area of Ishgal, with it's seat of power being in the Kingdom of Caelum Overview The Zentopia Church's doctrine is the most influential religion in the continent of Ishgal. Despite being a cult, Zentopia is like a little independent state. In fact, Zentopia and its churches are almost independent from the countries, at the point that they have their own military force like the Legion Corps and a personal jail for those that commit crimes while being members of the church, where both the countries and the Magic Council have no jurisdiction Despite their independence, the guards of the various countries are also ordered to defend various churches of Zentopia. Also, currently, Bellum and Seven are the only countries in Ishgal who does not have any church of Zentopia inside their territories, most likely because the constant wars turn such a thing impossible Their seat of power is in the Kingdom of Caelum, a giant and weird construction, who looks like a citadel with four giant arm statues made of crystalized fire in each of the cardinal points, holding a giant circle above the place. From each of the tips of the citadel's walls, appear chains who keep a giant pyramid of gold above the citadel, with an eye of horus engraved in it. The front gate has two statues of angels, one in each side of the gate, holding a golden circle with Zentopia's symbol in it. The place itself is a above the greatest mountain of Caelum History Zentopia Church was founded 3000 years ago, by several priests, around the year of S889. The first church was in a little village in the north of Caelum. Around U492, they have growth in power and authority. Their current headquarters were built in V998 Synopsis Creed The followers of the Zentopia Church are not theistic-centered in their faith. However, they indeed worship the same-name god. This god, Zentopia, is believed by them to be a benevolent deity who wants everybody to recognize their own sins and not hide them, but rather try to atone for them by helping people that are needy without receiving anything in return. However, even being theistic, the faith in the God Zentopia isn't the main mission of the Church, but much more in the benevolent lifestyle adopted by their members Hierarchy The Archbishop is the top of the authority, having full power and control over all the Church. Below him, that are the Four Cardinals, each one representing one of the Four Cardinal Virtues (Bravery, Temperance, Prudence and Justice). They have authority over three of the countries each time, and over their three respectives High Priests. Just below them, that are thirteen High Priests, each one representing a country and having authority over it. Below them, the normal, common priests Military Not much is currently known about the military force of the Zentopia Church, but it seems to consist of guards that defend the main church of Zentopia and its jails, and members of the Legion Corps (レジオたい Rejion Tai), an order of elite warriors sent out to complete important missions in the name of the Church. Their power is well-known, with their leader, Zenobia Tristral, being the Third Goddess of Ishgal Navigation